Special Story (REQUESTED)
by KiraYamato90
Summary: made because of the request of a reader and only made it because I like it and i have the idea for it and it is in my taste won't accept any other ideas that do not reach my taste


**Special fanfic requested by Akumanisshoku in one of his comments from one of my fanfic "Battle of Salamanders" where he said that he would like to see an after story of how Wendy became a mother in the Tale of the Black Salamander Book 2**

**Made it because he/she? Is a good reader and a good reviewer in the past and I was in the mood to make it so I make it**

**Only make stories that piqued my taste and interest and his happens to piqued my interest and my taste**

**Set after one of my fanfics "the tale of the Black Salamander book 2"**

**So here goes**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

**Fairy Tail**

On a peaceful morning, Magnolia's rowdiest guild was as loud as ever before

"**EEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh?!"**

This happened

* * *

"Wendy got a date!?" Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Cana, Gajeel, Levy, and Lisanna exclaimed in shock as the Sky Dragon Slayer was sitting on her seat with a blushing face

"aww, how cute~" Mira said with a smile

"n-no! I said that it's a request!" Wendy screamed as her face was blushing hard

"and yet you accepted it even though the guy said you can refuse" Charla said with a sigh before the cat drinks her tea

"nuuu" Kemokemo looks confused but the little furball just looks at everyone

"but still a request for asking out Wendy is a bit suspicious" Levy said as this got everyone to think

"let's meet this client of yours" Gray said as Wendy nodded

After a few minutes, Wendy came back with a boy who looks to be in the same age as her

"h-hello, my name is Regis, I'm Wendy-san's client" the boy introduced himself politely while bowing

"polite kid, huh?" Gajeel said as everyone nodded

"alright tough guy, what's this about asking our Wendy out on a date?" Cana said as she inspects the young man closer

"n-no, I'm not!" the young boy exclaimed as he was a bit flustered "sure Wendy-san is a wonderful girl but I have someone else in my life!"

"so, what is it?" Gray asked the boy "explain"

"the truth is that I asked out a girl in my school who I have a crush on for a few months and just three days ago, I managed to ask her out" Regis said as he showed them a picture of a girl "so I basically don't have any experience in dating at all so I was very nervous for our date tomorrow"

"so, what you're saying is that you requested Wendy to be a practice date for you, is that what you're saying?" Cana said as Regis nodded

"I see, now that makes sense," Lucy said

"totally" Erza agreed

"but really, boys these days sure are getting dense" Cana said with a sigh

"what does that supposed to mean?" Gajeel and Gray said to Cana who shrugs her shoulder

"just saying" Cana said before turning her attention to Wendy

"but are you sure you want to do this, Wendy? You're going to make someone jealous~" Cana teased the girl

"w-what do you mean!?" Wendy exclaimed to Cana in flustered

"aww, you know who I mean, your big bad wolfie boyfriend of course!" Cana said as Wendy blushed hard

"Cocytus-san and I are just good friends!" Wendy exclaimed to Cana

"really? If you count all the times you two spent together, everyone assumed that the two of you are going out" Erza said

"it's not!" Wendy exclaimed to the knight "we were just chatting while taking care of Azael-chan!"

* * *

"Achoo!"

Coctyus sneezes as the wolfman grabs a tissue and rub it on his nose

"got a cold?" Ezel asked as the multi-arm demon was cooking in the kitchen of his restaurant

"perhaps" Coctyus replied before throwing away the used tissue

* * *

"well then all that matter is that it will be a good experience for the both of you" Mira said with a smile "aw, our little Wendy is growing up so fast" Mira wiped a tear from her eyes as everyone did so as well

"what is with the tears!?" Wendy exclaimed

* * *

The next day came as Wendy was sitting in a café alone and was waiting on her client to come

"_alright Wendy, now the first plan is to scold him for being a tinsy late and try giving out a glare if you can"_

Cana's voice spoke out as the drunkard was hiding behind and alley way with Erza, Lucy, Juvia, KemoKemo and Charla. Cana had her Lacrima phone on as the phone was connected to a small earpiece Wendy was wearing

"if it's Wendy I don't think she can" Lucy said as Erza, Juvia and Charla nodded in agreement

"hey! Have some faith in our Wendy!" Cana scolded Lucy before spotting Regis running towards Wendy

"ok! Here he comes!" Cana exclaimed on her phone

Wendy use her long hair to hide the earpiece as Regis came to greet her

"I-I'm sorry I'm late, Wendy-san!" Regis runs in as the boy takes a deep breath from all the running

"_do it Wendy! Scold him!"_ Cana shouted into Wendy's earpiece

"y-you're late!" Wendy exclaimed but with a hilarious angry face that made Lucy wants to laugh so hard

"i-I'm sorry?" Regis said a bit awkward cause her expression doesn't match her voice at all

""I can't do this!"" Wendy cried in her heart for doing such thing to her client

"_that's out of the bucket, let's just follow on with the rest!"_ Cana shouted as Wendy and Regis started to go on their practice date while being followed by Cana and the others

The practice date went down horrible but, in the end, both managed to get the job done

"thank you, Wendy-san, I learned a lot today!" Regis bid farewell to Wendy as the young girl waves back

"_looks like it turns out great" _Cana said to Wendy as the Drunkard felt proud for the little girl

"Wendy!"

A small voice called out to Wendy as she turns around and smiles joyfully as Azael came running to her

"Azael-chan!" Wendy kneels down and hugs her godson before carrying him up

"Azael-sama please do not run!"

Wendy then sees Cocytus running towards them with a worried face

"Cocytus-san" Wendy greeted the wolfman who seems to sigh in relief to see her

"ah, Wendy" Cocytus greeted her with a smile "thank goodness it was you who Azael-sama run into with"

"what were you doing?" Wendy asked the Etherious

"as you can see me and Azael-sama were in the middle of buying supplies for Ezel's restaurant" Coctyus said as he motions to the sack he was carrying in his hand "Azael-sama insisted on helping with the restaurant so I accompanied him to the store before seeing him running away"

"you can't do that, Azael-chan. You made Cocytus-san worried, you know?" Wendy scolded Azael playfully by poking his nose that got replied with Azael's cute giggle

Wendy sighs while smiling before hearing her godson's stomach growling

"looks like someone hungry" Wendy said with a smile before hearing her own stomach growling as well and made the girl flustered in embarassement

"and it seems yours are too" Cocytus said with a chuckle

"s-sorry" Wendy said in embarrassment

"how about we indulge ourselves in some crepe?" Cocytus said as he points to a nearby stall that was selling the said snack

"is it okay?" Wendy asked as Cocytus nodded and both went to the crepe stall

"is this…" Cana looks at the scene as both Wendy and Cocytus were enjoying the crepe while giving some to Azael

"….a real date?" Erza, Lucy and Juvia said in unison as they had never seen such cute/ beautiful scene as both Wendy and Cocytus looks to be a couple who are hanging out or rather going on a date

"looks like Wendy is already a grown-up adult" Cana said with a smile as she and the others watch on how the two interact with each other and how Azael looks to be the child to the couple

* * *

The day goes by as Wendy, and Cocytus with Azael were walking towards Ezel's restaurant while passing by a magic store

"a magic photo taker" Wendy said as she saw a camera that had wings on it flying in the shop, they are passing by.

"looks to be a new product of some sort" Cocytus said as the two admired the flying magic item that suddenly takes a picture of them with a bright flash bang that nearly blinded them

"my eyes" Azael whined as the child rubs his eyes

"I'm sorry, customer" the store owner comes out of the store as the man apologizes to them "this little thing been taking pictures on its own ever since it came to my store"

"no, it's okay" Wendy said as Cocytus rubs his eyes from the sudden camera flash

The flying camera printed out the photo as the store owner takes it and smiled

"please take this as a token of my apology," the store owner said as he gives them the taken picture

Wendy took the photo and saw that it was a pretty decent picture of the three

"it is a very nice shot" Cocytus said as he looks to the photo

"it is" Wendy said with a smile as she admired the photo of the three

* * *

"hmmm" a little girl with white hair, wolf-like ears, and a wolf-like tail admired the same photo in an album as she scans through the entire album

"Yuki" a feminine voice called out to the girl as she replied with a "yes?" before the little wolf girl got carried up into an adult Wendy's arms

"what are you doing?" Wendy asked her daughter

"looking at some pictures" Yuki replied as she points to the photo album, she just looks at.

Wendy looks to the photo album and nostalgically smiled when she saw the old photo of her with her husband and her godson

"this was when Mama and Papa went on our first unofficial date with Azael-Nii-chan that day" Wendy said as Yuki tilts her head confused

"what's a date?" Yuki asked like a curious child she is

"I'll tell you when you are older," Wendy said with a smile before closing the photo album as the word "Memories" were written on the front cover.

She then placed the book on a shelf with other objects like a picture frame and a small box that had a blue crystal pendant in it

"let's go find Papa and get some Crepe" Wendy said as Yuki cheered for the delicacy

"Crepe!" Yuki cheered as Wendy giggled and both left the room

As they left the room, the photo album suddenly falls off the shelf and onto the floor as the pages flies around before stopping and showing us a photo of a grown up Wendy who was wearing a wedding dress and was holding hands with Cocytus who was wearing a tuxedo in a chapel with all their friends and family as they congratulate on the wedding couple

The photo had some writings on it as it reads

"_doux souvenirs"_

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**This chapter was only made because of being able to piqued my interest and was in my taste to make**

**A cyber cookie for anyone who can understand the last sentence I made in the story**

**This is for you ****Akumanisshoku, hope you like it!**

**Bye bye**


End file.
